Des chiots derrière les barreaux
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Traduction de fullmoondreams. Pourquoi Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent en cellule dans un commissariat moldu, et ce qui s'ensuivit et pourquoi Remus ne permit plus jamais à Sirius de le défendre devant une cours.


Titre : Des chiots derrière les barreaux

Auteur : fullmoon_dreams

Pairing : Sirius/Remus *

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR et l'histoire en elle-même est de fullmoon_dreams, je ne suis que la traductrice

* * *

**Des chiots derrière les barreaux**

"Yeah… Yeah … Yeah!" tonitrua Sirius à travers la pièce.

Remus gémit comme il s'interrogeait sur une vie entière entre les murs d'Azkaban, l'endroit où il finirait s'il faisait ce dont il avait envie actuellement … à savoir étrangler Sirius à mains nues.

' _Cela semblait une bonne idée sur l'instant_ ' serait probablement gravé sur sa pierre tombale. A l'instant présent, Remus se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Sirius l'entraîner dans quoi que ce soit.

Dès le Noël de sa première année à Poudlard, Remus avait compris la leçon : N'importe quelle idée qui était engendrée par l'esprit de Sirius Black l'enverrait, au mieux en retenue, ou, si c'était un plan particulièrement mal exécuté, à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais l'intention de Sirius que cela finisse comme ça, et il était toujours profondément contrit, mais quelque part cela semblait destiné à se produire, encore et encore…

Remus avait, finalement, appris à dire "Non" à Sirius. Au début de leur cinquième année, Remus avait réussi avec succès à éviter de s'attirer des ennuis tellement de fois qu'il avait été fait préfet. Quand il avait trouvé l'insigne brillant avec sa lettre d'Hogwarts il n'avait encore aucune idée que, deux ou trois mois plus tard, Sirius aurait une nouvelle façon de l'entraîner dans ses méfaits. Où la prière et la plaidoirie avaient échoué, les yeux de chiot de Padfoot sauraient l'emporter.

De nouveau, Remus dût travailler son immunité et au moment de leur septième année, il avait presque réussi à refuser quelque chose Sirius en trois occasions. Au moins jusqu'au jour Sirius découvrit que le meilleur moment d'entraîner Remus dans quoi que ce soit était quand il était dans un état de bonheur post orgasmique.

Après cela, Remus avait renoncé entièrement à ses essais de dissuader Sirius de faire quoi que ce soit, parce que, tôt ou tard, Sirius obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait et il était simplement plus facile de l'admettre dès le début, plutôt que de perdre du temps à dire non.

C'est pour cela que Remus s'était trouvé embarqué dans la dernière des mauvaises idées de Sirius, qui leur avait valu d'être arrêtés et jetés dans une cellule de la police moldue pour la nuit.

Sirius continuait à chanter à tue-tête alors qu'il s'appuyait contre les barreaux et Remus continua de débattre silencieusement pour savoir s'il allait l'assassiner.

Sirius Black avait beaucoup de talents. Il était un expert en Métamorphose et un as en Sortilèges. Il aurait pu donner une sacré concurrence à James sur le terrain de Quidditch, s'il n'avait pas été trop paresseux pour intégrer l'équipe. Il faisait aussi de foutues bonnes pipes, ce qui était probablement la seule chose le gardant vivant pour l'instant.

Cependant, s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Sirius n'avait aucun talent, c'était le chant.

"Sirius, voudrais tu bien te la fermer, bordel!" cria finalement Remus.

Sirius arrêta de gazouiller en plein milieu de la note et se tourna vers Remus avec un regard blessé.

"Et ne me regardes pas comme ça!"

"Comment ?"

"Comme si tu étais chiot et que je venais de te donner un coup de pied."

"Je croyais que tu aimais quand je chantais?" demanda Sirius. "Tu ne t'en ais jamais plaint auparavant."

Remus s'assit, gémissant de frustration. "Sirius, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un." Le sourire de Sirius revint. "Mais tu ne sais pas chanter. Je suis désolé, mais cela doit être dit."

"Oh."

Ils restèrent calmes pendant plusieurs minutes; le seul son dans la cellule était celui des soupirs de Sirius. Cela devenait légèrement irritant, mais Remus ne dit rien, après tout, c'était une amélioration par rapport au chant.

"Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin ?" dit soudainement Sirius

"De sommeil ?" suggéra Remus, espérant avec optimisme un peu de tranquillité.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non. J'ai besoin d'un mug."

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Si tu appelles le garde et demandes une boisson, je suis sûr qu'ils t'apporteront cela."

"Pas une boisson," expliqua Srius. "Un mug. Tu sais, comme dans ce film que nous sommes allés voir la semaine dernière, où le type était en prison et il avait un mug d'étain qu'il passait bruyamment le long des barreaux."

"Tu veux un mug pour le passer le long des barreaux?" Remus pouvait sentir les prémices d'un mal de tête.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Sirius demanda.

Remus roula des yeux et remercia silencieusement n'importe quelles déités qui auraient pu écouter que Sirius n'ai pas reçu de mug d'étain avant qu'ils n'aient été enfermés pour le reste de la nuit.

Remus ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir, mais le son de bourdonnement le distrayait. "Padfoot, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de dormir ?"

Le bourdonnement s'arrêta. "Pas fatigué." Puis il recommença.

"C'est entièrement ta faute, tu sais ?" l'accusa Sirius environ dix minutes plus tard.

"Excuses-moi ?" répondit Remus, essayant de comprendre quel genre de raisonnement illogique avait amené Sirius à cette conclusion entièrement ridicule.

Cela avait été l'idée de Sirius de sortir. L'idée de Sirius d'aller dans un bar moldu et dans un club. L'idée de Sirius de partir tôt parce qu'il était excité. L'idée de Sirius de les traîner dans l'allée à l'arrière de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé la moto. L'insistance de Sirius de ne pas attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison et est-ce que Remus pourrait… s'il te plaît, pour l'amour de Merlin, s'il te plaît juste …

"Oh, je ne te blâme pas," l'assura Sirius, se redressant de sa position accroupie et se dirigeant vers le lit. "Je t'ai déjà pardonné."

"Bien, merci de cela," répondit Remus sarcastiquement. "Mais pourrais tu revenir un peu en arrière et me dire pourquoi, au juste, c'est ma faute ?"

Sirius s'assit sur le lit étroit et regarda Remus avec un sourire. "Parce que tu étais exceptionnel ce soir," lui dit il, comme si c'était extrêmement évident. "Comment aurais je pu te résister ?"

Remus rit et attira Sirius sur lui.

"Eh bien, monsieur Moony," taquina Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser ?"

"Ils vont penser que nous sommes deux types, qui ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre," répondit Remus, attirant Sirius vers le bas pour un baiser rapide. "Et ils auraient raison."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Remus repousse Sirius plus loin, sachant que s'il n'y mettait pas fin maintenant, il y aurait encore plus de charges que celles auxquelles ils faisaient déjà face.

Sirius soupira et se décala. Quelques minutes de bousculade et de changement de positions suivirent, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils soient à l'aise. Sirius s'enroula autour de Remus, l'étreignant et posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. "Je suis désolé que nous soyons coincés là," murmura t il.

Remus caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Sirius. "Peu importe. Maintenant, dors."

Sirius soupira et se blottit encore plus près.

Remus ferma les yeux et essaya de forcer son cerveau à arrêter de travailler assez longtemps pour arriver à dormir.

"Moony ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Penses-tu qu'ils me laisseraient avoir une copie des photographies qu'ils ont prises ?"

"Huh ?"

"Tu sais les photos moldues de toute à l'heure."

"Je vois de quoi tu parles," répondit Remus avec un soupir. "Mais pourquoi les voudrais tu ?"

"Me disait qu'elles feraient un souvenir sympa", expliqua Sirius. "Quelque chose à montrer aux petits enfants de Prongs. On pourrait les mettre dans un album photo et quand nous serons vieux et grisonnants, avec des barbes jusqu'à nos genoux, on les regardera et on dira ' Tu te souviens de ça? C'était la nuit où nous avons été arrêtés par les moldus.' " Rémus essaya de réprimer son reniflement de rire, mais avec Sirius étendu à travers sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas le masquer tout à fait.

"Tu sais," continua Sirius pensivement, ignorant le rire de Remus. "Cela serait vraiment problématique, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et bien, Prongs pourrait nous en vouloir un peu de corrompre ses innocents petits-enfants admit Remus. "Peut-être que cette histoire devrait être gardée juste entre nous deux?"

"Pas moyen!" s'exclama Sirius. "C'est une anecdote que l'on doit raconter, ou bien toutes les générations futures penseront que nous étions juste un couple ennuyeux. De toute façon, je parlais des barbes. "

"Les barbes?" répétât Remus en écho, confus.

"Les barbes ?" répéta Remus avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Si nous avions des barbes jusqu'aux genoux, elles seraient dans le passage," clarifia Sirius. "Promets-moi que tu n'auras jamais de barbe! Promets-moi, Moony!"

Remus rit à cette plaidoirie sérieuse, presque désespérée.

"Moony!" geint Sirius.

"Okay, okay," réussit à répondre Remus entre deux gloussements. "Je promets que je ne me laisserai jamais pousser la barbe jusqu'à mes genoux."

Sirius acquiesça, apaisé et se blotti de nouveau contre lui. "Je promets que je ne le ferai pas non plus," dit-il.

Remus roula ses yeux et fut sur le point de suggérer de nouveau que Sirius s'endorme. Cependant, le son d'un léger ronflement interrompit ses mots quand il se rendit compte que Sirius était déjà assoupi. Il enviait à Sirius la capacité de tomber endormi si rapidement, quelque chose qu'il avait été capable de faire depuis qu'il s'était métamorphosé en Padfoot pour la première fois . Souriant, Remus ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir aussi.

-o-xXx-o-

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez été arrêtés sans moi!" se plaignit James.

Sirius sourit sauvagement. "Tu aurais voulu être là ?" demanda-t-il, agitant ses sourcils.

Remus sentit son visage rougir légèrement, mais ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi les magistrats ont été si contrarié par notre cas," murmura Sirius, s'assurant de souligner le mot magistrats à cause de la présence de James. Il aimait apprendre des nouveaux mots moldus et les utiliser devant d'autres sang purs comme James.

"On aurait dût prendre un avocat," dit Remus, adressant un regard noir à Sirius. "Franchement, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser nous défendre."

Sirius rejeta la remarque d'un geste de la main. "Nous avons été condamnés seulement à une amende," dit t-il. "Je payerai la tienne aussitôt que j'aurais échangé de l'argent à Gringotts."

"Tu n'as pas à le faire."

Sirius lui jeta un regard sévère et Remus perdit la volonté de discuter.

"Alors, quelle était la défense de Padfoot ?" demanda James avec curiosité.

Remus secoua la tête et pouffa. "Tu devrais lui dire Padfoot, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai."

Sirius prit un air exaspéré et croisa les bras, ses lèvres fermement serrées .

Remus sourit d'un air satisfait, se rendant compte que c'était à lui d'éclairer James sur ce qui était arrivé dans la salle du tribunal. "La défense de Padfoot consistait en ce qu'il pensait qu'au lieu de nous condamner à une amende, les officiers qui nous ont arrêtés devraient nous payer de l'argent pour le…hem…spectacle."

James, qui avait été assez idiot pour prendre une gorgé de thé pendant que Remus parlait, recracha le liquide partout sur la table et commença à s'étrangler de rire.

"C'étaient des femmes!" s'exclama Sirius. "Elles aiment observer ce genre de chose!"

"Vraiment?" demanda James avec scepticisme.

Sirius sourit. "Et bien, en tout cas, ta femme aime ça ."

"Quoi ?"

Remus fronca les sourcils et se tourna pour faire face à Sirius encore une fois. Il n'avait pas planifié de révéler à James pourquoi Sirius avait choisi en particulier cet argument pour les défendre.

"Et bien ?" insista James. "Seriez-vous assez aimable pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous pensez que ma femme aime observer deux types s'envoyant en l'air."

Sirius marmonna quelque chose qui était impossible à traduire.

"C'était quoi, ça ?" demanda James.

"J'ai dit que je l'ai lu dans son journal," admis Sirius timidement.

"Lily tient un journal ?" demanda James. "Comment le sais-tu ? Pourquoi je ne le saispas ? Quand diable l'as-tu lu ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

Sirius gigoté d'un air coupable sur sa chaise. "C'était à la fin de sixième année," dit-t-il. "Moi et Moony, on venait de se mettre ensemble et nous ne vous l'avions pas encore dit. Lily nous a vus dans une classe vide un soir et …hem…l'a écrit dans son journal. "

"Mais comment as-tu eu son journal en premier lieu ?" insista James.

"Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était le sien," expliqua Sirius. "Je pensai que c'était celui de Moony."

James se tourna pour sourire d'un air satisfait à Remus. "Moony tient un journal ?"

"Non, je ne tiens pas de journal," lui dit Remus. "Je ne l'ai jamais fait. C'est juste que le journal de Lily était dans mon sac au moment où Sirius l'a trouvé."

"Que faisais-tu avec le journal de Lily ?" demanda James. "Et de nouveau, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé le lire ? "

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Deux semaines environ après qu'elle nous ait surpris, Lily m'a confié ses livres - et le journal - quand elle est allée séparer quelques troisièmes années qui étaient se jetaient des sorts. Je pense qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle portait le journal. Je les gardais pour elle quand Sirius, en copain le type galant, a insisté pour porter mon sac pour. Il y fouillait pour trouver quelque chose à manger, a vu le journal, a pensé que c'était le mien et l'a sournoisement glissé dans son propre sac pour voir ce que j'avais écrit sur lui. . Puisque je ne savais pas quels livres m'avait laissé Lily, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il en avait chipé un."

"Je me suis seulement rendu compte que c'était celui de Lily quand j'ai commencé à le lire," expliqua Sirius. "Et puisque la première page que j'ai regardée nous mentionnait, comment aurais-je pu juste le rendre ?"

"Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" insista James.

"Tu n'écoutes pas ?" répliqua Sirius impatiemment. "Moi et Moony, on était pas sorti du placard quand c'est arrivé et Lily avait écrit nous avoir vu nous bécoter. Tu pensais que je voulais te laisser le lire?"

James acquiesça avec réticence. "Tu aurais pu me le laisser voir plus tard," murmura-t-il.

"Lily le récupéra dès la fin du jour suivant," expliqua Remus.

"Tu lui as rendu ?"

"Elle l'a repris," corrigea Sirius. "De façon expéditive, je pourrais ajouter."

James le regarda, confus.

"L'incident des hiboux," ajouta Remus.

"C'est pour cela qu'elle était fâchée contre toi ?" demanda James. "Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais aucune idée ce que tu avais fait pour l'énerver."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "On en revient au même point. Lily avait écrit nous avoir vu, Moony et moi et, eh bien, disons juste qu'elle a aimé ce qu'elle a vu et ses copines étaient plutôt jalouses qu'elle nous ait vu et pas elle. Elle a continué sur presque deux pages pour décrire comme on était chaud."

James semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire. Remus pensa, mais n'aurait jamais avoué, que son expression était assez semblable à celles des Magistrats – coincée quelque part entre l'amusement inapproprié et une incrédulité totale.

"Les femmes trouvent ces sortes de chose excitantes," continua Sirius sciemment. "J'ai suggéré qu'ils fassent payer les officiers pour le spectacle, ou qu'on nous verse une rémunération ou quelque chose."

"Une rémunération ?" gloussa James.

"Et bien, les genoux du pantalon de Moony étaient un peu sale à cause du plancher et je ne suis jamais arrivé au but. Complètement incommode et tout à fait inconfortable d'être interrompu comme ça."

James approuva avec bienveillance, quoique Remus ait été sûr qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

"Je pense que j'ai défendu notre cas brillamment," déclara Sirius. "Non, Moony ?"

Remus, qui avait maintenant ajouté prendre la parole devant une cour à la liste de choses qu'on ne devrait jamais permettre à Sirius de faire, émit un bruit de gorge qui ne l'engageait à rien et concentra son attention sur sa tasse de thé.

"Les magistrats n'ont pas semblé partager mon avis," continua Sirius misérablement. "L'une d'entre eux nous a appelé de toutes sortes de noms horribles et ensuite elle a dit qu'ils ne pensaient même pas changer de la loi!"

"Choquant, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Remus à James avec un sourire. "La défense brillante de Padfoot n'a réussi à faire récrire leurs lois aux moldus, tu l'imagines ?"

James pouffa.

"Mais j'ai réussi à persuader l'officier moldu de me laisser avoir les copies de nos photos," dit Sirius avec un sourire triomphant comme il les déposait sur la table. "Que penses-tu ?"

James regarda les photos avec attention. "Portais-tu de l'eye-liner ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Non!" s'exclama Sirius, tirant la photographie à lui et la regardant fixement, comme si c'était la faute de la photo si James portait une telle accusation.

"Et bien, je vais y aller," déclara James, se levant et s'étirant.

"Je pensais que tu restais pour le déjeuner ?" demanda Sirius.

"Désolé, mon pote," dit James, secouant la tête. "Je vous envoie un hibou plus tard."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" demanda Sirius à Remus après le départ de James.

"Lily rend visite à ses parents ce week-end," dit Remus.

"Ouais, je sais. C'est pourquoi je pensais que Prongs passait la journée avec nous."

"Quand tu viens de lui dire que Lily tient un journal ?" lui rappela Remus. "Il sera parti chez eux essayer de le trouver avant qu'elle ne revienne."

"Tu penses que nous devrions passer un coup de cheminette à Lily et l'avertir ?"

"Je pensais à avertir Sainte Mangouste," répondit Remus. "Tu sais qu'après avoir récupéré son journal, elle a pris quelques précautions pour éviter que d'autres Maraudeurs y fourrent leur grand nez ?"

"Elle a fait ça?"

Remus acquiesça.

"Pauvre Prongs."

"Peut-être devrions-nous l'avertir ?" suggéra Remus.

Sirius regarda la photo de nouveau. "Il a pensé que je portais de l'eye-liner," dit t-il.

"Je prends ça comme un non ?"

Sirius glissa les photos dans sa poche arrière et se leva. "Alors, si tu avais vraiment tenu un journal, qu'aurais tu écris à propos de tout cela ?"  
Apparemment James n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller.

Remus se leva et suivi Sirius dans la salle de séjour de leur appartement. "Qu'aurais-je écrit ?" Il réfléchit comme s'installaient sur le sofa.

"J'aurais dût le savoir ?" suggéra Sirius. "Un autre des foutus bazars où m'a entrainé Padfoot?"

Remus s'esclaffa. "Nan. Je pense que j'aurais commencé par, ' La foutue meilleure sortie qu'on ait faite - mais la prochaine ne nous faisons pas prendre et ce sera encore meilleur! '"

Fin.


End file.
